The following are being investigated: a charge state mutation model; multigeneration tests for selection; inbreeding measures with recurrent selection; quadratic analyses of reciprocal crosses; scales for principal component analyses; isozyme, electrophoretically null and electrophoretically silent natural and artificial mutation rates; linkage disequilibria of isozyme and chromosomal polymorphisms; evolutionary diversity and racial classification; distance measures based on gene frequencies and measurement attributes; gene frequencies in natural populations; tests of neutrality in natural populations; nature of electrophoretically null mutants; nature of variance of relative viability; and population genetics of gene regulation. Research methods are analytical and experimental. Experimental researches are conducted mostly with maize and Drosophila.